Grabbed
by KDMOSP
Summary: "And nobody noticed as the van sped off down the street, carting away the abducted federal agent."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you are still following me or my stories, thank you. I am sorry I have been so inconsistent with writing lately, its been a bad year. JJ abduction story- it'll be graphic later on. Please review.**

JJ sighed as she pulled into her driveway, she was exhausted. No, correction, this was beyond exhaustion, she didn't have a name for what this was, but she knew that all she wanted was to come home and collapse into her bed. She was so close. And so far.

It felt as if every muscle was cramping in her body, each one begging for rest… and a hot soak in the tub. She wasn't sure what to do first, the hot bath to ease her aching muscles, or to trudge to her bed and hope her muscles would forgive her until the morning. Honestly, she wasn't sure she could safely take a bath; she was actually almost positive she would fall asleep in the tub. On second thought, she knew she wouldn't stay awake if she even stepped into the hot bath- heck, she was falling asleep in the car as she sat in her driveway.

"C'mon, JJ…" She urged herself and forced her eyes open, before grabbing her purse and opening the car door.

The night was chilly and there was a crisp in the air that JJ was grateful to feel; it had been a unbearably hot, long and over all miserable summer and the first fall temperatures had started to creep in. Henry was constantly talking about what he wanted to dress up as for Halloween and he varied hourly- at last count, JJ was sure he wanted to be Harry from Harry Potter. That was easy, she could make that happen… but when his ideas shifted and he wanted to be some transforming dinosaur thing, JJ's motherly anxiety crept in. She knew the other mom's in Henry's class would go all out to have the best Halloween costume for their kid, but JJ knew she didn't stand a creative chance in the competitive mom world that seemed to have an unrelenting hold on the first grade class. She rolled her eyes at the drama that stemmed from the mom groups and how if anyone messed up by one damn tail feather on a turkey costume, they were doomed to ridicule until their kid graduated from medical school. There was no making up for it, everything had to be better than the other kid, had to be more colorful, healthy, creative, and original.

And it was set for next week. The mere thought of failing out of the mom club that she was hoping to at least have one friend from, was enough for JJ to shake her head and reconnect with the world. The world she battled every day, the world where parents would do anything to have one more second with their child, where people shattered others' lives without so much as an increase in heart rate, took so much from others and enjoyed the pain they caused. JJ didn't need the mom club, she had Henry, she had Will, she had her team.

But damn, sometimes, just sometimes, she craved normalcy. She often wondered what the other kids' parents thought of her when she didn't show up for class parties (Will was always present) or if her job scared people away. Truthfully, she knew it did; she didn't exactly have the typical job and with her training, she knew people always thought she was profiling them. She thought about what it would look like to have to battle for the drop off and pick up line, to be an member to the PTA, or a room mom, to be so involved the teacher dreaded hearing her name.

And then she realized just how tired she was; was that a life she wanted? To be so involved that she had no life outside Henry's activities? She loved Henry more than anything, but she also valued her job, her career and what she did for a living; Henry had never said anything to her about being more involved with school and she hoped it was helping him foster independence all while knowing that if he needed her, she would be there in a heartbeat.

Henry loved her for how she took care and provided for him, he was a happy, well-adjusted kid. As far as Henry knew, this was normal. And for JJ, this was normal. Not normal would be over involvement… and JJ realized how badly she was overthinking this when she noticed she had been sitting in her car thinking for over twenty minutes.

She shook her head once more, yawned and stepped outside, fumbling with her keys as she slowly walked to her door. She hardly noticed how dark it was, that the security light never blinked on; what did register was that Henry and Will had gone camping and would be home later the following day. She noticed how she couldn't get the key into the door lock and how she dropped her purse, but never noticed or heard the carefully placed footsteps behind her.

She noticed her hair stand up on her arms, she noticed the sudden sound and she noticed the hand that roughly covered her mouth as she felt a gun press to her head. She tried to reach for her gun, but her arms were immediately pinned to her side, she couldn't move. And suddenly, she was wide awake.

"We goin for a ride…" A gruff voiced whispered into her ear as a her eyes were covered with cloth. "And you best behave your pretty self..." She couldn't place the voice, she had no idea who this was.

JJ noticed how she was practically being dragged down her walk way, she noticed that whoever this was was in a rush. And when she was forced to the ground and the cloth rose up a bit, JJ noticed two more pairs of feet.

"Grab her, c'mon!" A female hissed and grabbed JJ by the collar before tossing her to the floor of what she presumed was a car or truck of some kind.

JJ's head collided with the hard ground and it felt like instantly she was moving as someone grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her.

"Say goodbye to your home, you aint never seein it again." The male voiced laughed, as someone tied her wrists together. "Don't worry, we are going to have a great time with you…."

Her heart was pounding, the time to fight was already over; she knew what was happening, but her mind caught up too late. She was powerless right now; all she could do was try and pay attention to details around her and hope someone had seen something…

And nobody noticed as the van sped off down the street, carting away the abducted federal agent.


	2. Gone

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love them and they make my day!**

Forty five minutes away, Will rolled over for the umpteenth time in the small tent. He and Henry and spent the day fishing, hiking and spending quality time together; it had been a wonderful day. And Henry was out cold next to him, snoring loudly. Henry obviously had no issues falling asleep, whereas Will couldn't seem to shut his mind off.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Will knew it; what he didn't know was what exactly was wrong. It was deep down, in his stomach, but nothing stood out to him. He felt fine, Henry was safe sleeping next to him.

That left JJ.

And the knot in his stomach got tighter; he always worried about his wife He worried about her every day she left the home, every time his phone rang and her number didn't come up; he worried when he didn't hear from her after a few hours; and he worried sick when he would hear about an officer being shot. And while he had gotten use to the constant adrenaline rush, it didn't take away any of his concern.

His saving grace came in two forms: one was that his wife was highly trained and capable federal agent; the second was her team. While he knew they didn't completely eliminate the danger, he did trust them. And if JJ was with them, he could sleep.

Forty five minutes later, Henry was at Will's side complaining of a tummy ache; thirty seconds later, Will was working to calm a vomiting child.

"Daddy, I want to go home!" Henry cried in between heaves.

"Alright, son, we can go home. Do you think you're done?" Will asked softly, rubbing circles on his sons back. Henry nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I want mommy to make me noddle soup for my tummy…" He whimpered, watching as Willbegan packing up the camping gear. Will nodded, while he hated that his son was sick, it gave him the perfect opportunity to get home and spend time with his JJ.

He didn't know how much longer it took, but soon, Will and Henry were on their way back home. Will glanced into the back seat and saw that Henry had fallen back to sleep; he briefly considered calling JJ but once he saw that it was nearly three in the morning, he thought better of it. He knew how much a phone call would scare him at that time, he could only imagine what JJ would think if she got a call.

As he drove on, another thought struck Will. JJ was not expecting them home for at least another day; her PTSD was still ever present and if she heard someone coming into her house early in the morning, Will had no doubt he would enter to find a gun to his face.

Compared to a to a physically scared JJ, Will ultimately decided the phone call was the better and safer option and just as he grabbed his phone, Henry woke up and immediately began vomiting all over himself and the backseat.

"Crud- hold on buddy!" Will glanced back and guided the car to the side of the road; forgetting about the call he was just about to make.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

By the time Will and Henry pulled into the neighborhood, Will was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. What he originally dismissed as just a nervous stomach (it was after all, Henry's first camping trip) turned out to be the beginnings of a nasty stomach virus that was plaguing the entire element school. When the vomiting had been continuous, Will began to worry about dehydration and decided to stop at the local urgent care.

Four hours, one IV and two changes of clothes later, Will and Henry were back on the road; the phone call to JJ long forgotten about.

The car smelled horrific and Will spent the remainder of the drive with the windows down to stop himself from throwing up at the smell. He hoped Henry couldn't smell it; the poor kid was stuck in the backseat with it… cleaning it up would have to come later in the day. Henry was not a happy kid at the moment, Will had no choice but to throw away his outfit that had been devastated by the sheer amount of vomit; but Henry only understood it as Will tossing away his favorite pajamas.

"Daddy! Mommy is home!" Henry's voice was soft, but he sounded considerably better than he had hours before.

"She is." Will nodded, seeing JJ's car parked in the driveway. "I bet she'll be happy to see us. Can you walk, or are your legs still too tired?"

"I can walk now, I feel better." Henry smiled and unbuckled himself from his booster seat before opening the car door and running up to the front door.

Will, in the meantime, was looking everywhere for his phone, he hadn't seen it since right after they left the campsite. "C'mon…" He whispered, digging through all the bags the urgent care had sent him home with.

"DADDY!" Henry called for him and Will sat up looking for his son.

"Coming son." Will shook his head, he'd find the phone later, he was beyond exhausted. He climbed out of the car and walked up to his son… and froze.

"Henry.. come here son…" Will's police training kicked in and he couldn't take his eyes off the front door. On the ground he saw JJ's purse and keys and phone… the door did not open. His body froze as he asked Henry to go look for his phone in the car and seconds later the boy returned as Will unlocked his door and called for his wife.

There was no answer.

JJ was gone.


	3. Phone Call

**AN: I was rereading some of my old stories and remember now why I love writing fanfic. I also saw how bad I am about not finishing stories. So here is my offer, of the stories that are not completed, which ones would you like me to complete first?**

 **Also, please review! Thank you!**

"Daddy?" Henry knew something was wrong with his daddy, he wouldn't come inside even though the door was open. "Daddy, do you need help?" Henry offered, reaching over and taking Will's hand to guide him in. But Will didn't move, instead he shook his head and looked down at his son.

"Henry, can you go look in the car and find my phone? I can't find it," He said softly, trying to keep any indication of panic out of his voice. Henry nodded and trotted off to the car, giving Will a minute to think about what was happening.

"JJ!" He called, stepping into the house. His detective mind switched on automatically as he looked around, nothing looked out of place. He took a few more shaky steps into the home, scared of both what he might find and what he wouldn't find.

He was terrified he would find his wife, hurt, unconscious, or worse- dead. He was terrified that Henry would find her, or that Will would and he wouldn't know what to do…

On the other hand, he was terrified that JJ was not home, and if she wasn't home, where was she? And why was all of her belongings dropped outside?

He licked his lips as he walked further into his own home, careful not to veer to far away from the front door; he had to keep an eye on Henry. So far, he could still hear his son rummaging around the car for his phone- good, he needed him to stay occupied.

"JJ" he called once more, knowing he wouldn't get an answer and the thoughts that he had been working to force away came back full force, dropping Will to his knees.

Deep down, he knew his wife was not home. He knew his wife was not okay and he knew what he had to do.

"Daddy?" Henry was at his side again, "Daddy, I.. I found your phone." He said softly, forcing the phone into Will's hands. "Daddy, why are you shaking? Are you cold?" Henry asked, seeing his dad's body shaking as he held the phone. "Ill go get you my blanket." Henry took off running down the hall, giving Will a second to look at his phone.

He knew who he had to call, he only hoped this was a massive misunderstanding. And with trembling fingers, he dialed the number.

Will didn't have to wait more than two rings before the strong voice came over the phone.

"Will?"

Hotch had been at home enjoying a rare quiet day; he had simply been doing nothing and had found himself enjoying the peace and quiet. He had just sat down with his hot breakfast when he heard his phone ringing; reaching for it, his heart rate immediately increased when he saw the caller ID: Will.

Without a moments hesitation, he answered the call, nervous about the phone call. Will never called him, in fact, Hotch couldn't even recall if the man had ever called him. JJ had told him that Henry and Will had gone camping for the weekend and she had smiled as she had spoken about how excited Henry was.

"He is afraid of bears, so he is bringing his Nerf gun," JJ had smiled as she and Hotch talked aboard the plane. "He promised that the next time they go camping, I can come with them and he will protect me from the bears."

"But not this time?" Hotch enjoyed hearing JJ talk about Henry, she was a fantastic mother, a fantastic friend and a fantastic agent. She was everything wrapped up in one package and Will had gotten very lucky to have her as his wife. Hotch had gotten lucky to have her as his agent.

"Not this time, I was told by my son that this was a boys only trip. No girls allowed." JJ shook her head laughing at her son.

The rest of the plane ride had been laughter and good stories, when Hotch had last seen her, JJ was happy to be heading home and in her words, planned on collapsing into bed and sleeping until her boys came home.

But with this phone call, Hotch was worried that something had happened since he had last seen his agent.

"Will?" Hotch was already standing up, searching for his keys; deep down, he knew something was wrong.

"Hotch… umm.." Hotch could hear the panic in Will's voice. "Is JJ with you?"

Hotch's heart dropped. "No, she was headed home the last I spoke to her."

Will paused. "Hotch, something has happened. She isn't here."

Hotch waited no more, he was out the door before the call was disconnected, promising Will that he was on his way.

JJ couldn't move, soon after she had been thrown into the first car, her hands and feet had been tightly bound with tape. A blindfold had been tied around her eyes and a gag stuffed in her mouth. And then despite her struggle, she had felt hands hold her down on her back and something bind her body, tightly. She couldn't move at all; and her mind racked to what could possibly be holding her so still. It reminded her of the straight jackets she had heard about and she wondered if that was what was holding her so still; nothing could move. She couldn't shrug her shoulders, she couldn't roll her head, she was completely immobilized.

And the longer she was held still, the more terrified she became. She tried to calm her nerves but there was nothing to decrease the anxiety unfolding as the vehicle began to slow and suddenly, it stopped. JJ could do nothing but wait and suddenly she heard footsteps and then felt hands on her. She jumped at the touch.

"Get the drug…" She heard a gruff voice order as her neck was grabbed and forced to turn her head to the right. "Sorry kid, you gotta go back to sleep for the rest of the ride."

JJ tried to fight, she tried everything she could. "Don't fight, you can't go nowhere." He spoke softly as JJ felt his hands trace through her hair and down her jaw. "Trust me baby girl, you want to be asleep for this; it'll only burn for a few seconds."

JJ desperately tried to shake her head away as she felt something cold rub her neck, her mind was racing with horrible thoughts. "Okay, here we go…" and then she felt the sting of a needle as it pierced her skin. She wanted to scream, she tried to scream as the drug was forced into her system, she tried to arch her back in pain, she tried to wiggle away, but she couldn't escape. "A few more…" the voice hissed and JJ felt herself take a deep breath as the needle was withdrawn. "Last one…." And then another needle punctured her neck, this time on the opposite side and her body was shaking in pain.

"Sorry baby doll, I know it stings." The voice cooed and withdrew the needle before rubbing the spot where the drugs had been forced in. "It'll stop in a bit and you will be fast asleep."

JJ didn't know what to think, the pain was slowly ebbing away and JJ felt her eyes beginning to close; she tried to fight but as the last of her strength faded, the blindfold was removed and JJ was able to get a quick glance at her abductor.

And then there was nothing.


	4. Eric

**AN: PLEASE, PLEASE read this AN! JJ has been abducted by horrific people; while I will not go into graphic details, sexual assault does occur. There is a reference to it in this chapter and most likely will be throughout this story.**

Eric Richards stood just inside his garage door. Waiting. He smiled as he glanced down at his phone and saw that in just a few minutes, according to the tracking chip he had placed in all of his cars, that his package would be pulling into the large garage.

He had perfected his operation after only a few years and had the strategy down to an art form; from the type of vehicle used to grab his packages, to the speed limits on any street his guys would be driving down; he knew the dosage of each drug and how much would work for what he needed. He knew the type he would be looking for and what the buyers were currently interested in.

And he knew how to transport them from place to place without ever being detected. He had never been caught, had never come close. And now he was so damn good at it, that he only worked with the high paying, elite clients. Hell, the police came to him most nights, as did an infamous judge, news anchor, and doctor. And those were just a few of his regulars. They couldn't touch him now as he knew their dirty little secrets, he was untouchable. And he knew it.

"Boss?" Eric turned at the sound of his voice to see one of his men standing in the doorway; "room is ready, working on getting a transport out of here."

Eric nodded, "Call Sam; he is a pilot and has his own plane, he can take us where we need to go. We don't have time to wait with this one."

"Yes sir," the man bowed his head and turned to leave but stopped when his boss called him back.

"Who is on this one?" Eric took a drag of his cigarette, making sure everything was handled before she arrived was the key to success in his operation. Every one of the packages that come into his program had one of his guys constantly on her; it ensured full control, fear, and safety. If she had someone constantly with her, Eric knew he would get paid and that his property would not just up and disappear. It was another aspect that made his organization so successful.

"Marcus or Steven…" He spoke as the garage door glided open.

Eric didn't answer, but motioned for his employee to follow him to the side of the SUV as it pulled up. The next few minutes were silent and smooth, everyone knew not to speak or make a sound until they were safely inside the house and inside the sound proof room.

Eric smiled though as he watched his two men carry the blonde woman from the SUV and inside; he was already proud of his newest acquisition and beamed proudly as she was dumped into a corner and his two men came to stand by his side.

"She's a lightweight," one of them began, "drugs took her out hard; I think she is just coming around."

Eric nodded and walked over to the woman who was staring at him, her eyes despertly trying to focus on something. He reached over and placed his fingers under her chin, before pinching and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

For a brief few moments, they stared at each other, neither backing down, both asserting that they were in control; although JJ knew she was in extreme danger. She racked her drugged brain, trying to connect the face staring down at her with any case she may hve worked; nothing came forward.

"Get off me…" It took all her strength, but JJ mustered to rip her chin away and speak the demand, all while keeping her gaze fixated on the man.

Eric's smile only grew as he reached back over and grabbed her harder, pushing her head back against the wall and kneeling into her lap before pressing his knees into her stomach. "Why aren't you a feisty one!" He reached over and brushed the blonde hair out of JJ's eyes, "Feisty and beautiful; you'll definitely bring in the money. "

JJ swallowed still too weak from the drug to fight back but she knew her heart rate had just shot up and she knew what was happening; this wasn't happening, not to her. She investigated these things; she was not a victim of it!

"Look at you, look at your mind racing." Eric spoke to her and reached for her again, smiling as she pulled away. "You're bright aren't you; you know what is happening here…"

JJ looked at him and spoke, hoping her next few words would help. "I am an FBI agent; they'll be looking for me…" She licked her lips, her mouth having gone dry.

Eric stared at her, his smile dropped and he turned around to the other two men in the room. "She's FBI?" He hissed, everything now having a new sense of urgency. The two men shrugged, not having any idea.

"You need to let me go…" JJ spoke again, seeing she may have the upper hand here if only for brief minute.

She was met with silence but watched as the man nodded and another man left; seconds later, he came back and JJ saw the long needle into his hands. Instantly, she began struggling, trying to get away as all three men walked back towards her.

"NO!" She screamed as they held her against the wall and the man who held the needle approached her.

"Yes." He smiled, "this just goes in your tummy, it'll hurt.." He laughed as he flicked the needle and JJ was forced onto her back. She struggled more as her shirt was lifted up and her stomach exposed. "It won't make you sleep princess, but it'll make you bit more manageable," He joked again and slipped the needle under her skin.

JJ closed her eyes in pain, forcing herself not to show them how much it hurt; the drug burned worse than the first and she struggled trying to pull away as he kept pressing the amber liquid into her stomach. It was instant, JJ felt her body go limp, she had no control, but her mind was completely aware as the needle was withdrawn and her shirt pushed up further.

"There. Now this will be better," the man grinned as he reached for his own belt and began unbuttoning JJ's blouse; a sadistic look plastered on his face.

There was nothing she could do.


	5. Break

**AN: Short chapter, kind of a filler but needed!**

Will sat inside his home, his hands shaking as Hotch sat next to him and tried to hand him a glass of water. Will paid no attention to it and instead brought his hands over his face, trying to hold back a sob. His wife, his JJ, his life was gone. Vanished.

And any hope that there might have been a miscommunication quickly vanished when Hotch called the rest of the team out, along with the local police department. Hotch didn't need to say anything, Will was aware of what the experienced agent was thinking, and it terrified him, because Will was thinking the same thing.

JJ had not left on her own accord; JJ had not left willingly. JJ had been taken away from her own home, her own front door. JJ had been abducted and as far as Will knew, the FBI had no leads as to what had happened.

"Will, I know it is hard, but we have to ask you some questions." Hotch was somehow able to keep any hint of fear in his voice; but fear was exactly what he felt his voice was dripping with. There were so many unknowns at the moment, and Will was barely hanging on.

And time was ticking by; they didn't have a second to spare. They had to get something, anything going, but so many questions remained. And the first person to talk to, couldn't get more than a few words out at a time.

"I.. I don't know what to tell you Hotch," Will spoke, his voice muffled by his hands.

Hotch nodded, looking over his shoulder as Garcia watched a movie with Henry. "Will, did you speak with JJ at all?"

Will shook his head, "No, I thought about it, I didn't want to scare her though, Henry and I we were not supposed to be home for a few days, but he got so sick…" Will himself forced the nausea down and away, certain he himself was about to vomit.

Hotch stared at the man, his gut twisting harder as he counted back to the last time anyone had spoken with JJ. It had been over fifteen hours since Hotch had said goodbye to her; nobody had seen or heard from her since. The only thing they knew was that JJ had at least made it to her front door.

"Have you noticed any changes in her behavior, anything unusual?" Hotch asked, desperate for information, anything to give him something to go on.

Will shook his head. "She's been really happy lately, she's been her typical self, energetic, happy…" Will sniffed and smiled thinking of his wife. "There is nothing, Hotch, nothing. I have wracked my brain and nothing is coming up."

Hotch nodded; Will was right, JJ had seemed happier lately, more content. He attributed it to her being able to spend more time with her family. While JJ was a very private person, he was sure that if something had been concerning her, she would have come to him. Right?

"Hotch, what happened to my wife?"

The question caught him off guard, "I don't know yet Will, but we will bring her home."

Will stared at him, "I used to give that same promise to victim's families when I worked; you'll do your best, but we both…."

Hotch looked at him, knowing it was true. As much as he hoped to keep the promise, he just wasn't sure. He didn't know what had happened and until he had something, anything, there was nothing he could do.

He was about to counter Will's statement when a police officer walked over to him and pulled him aside. "Sir, neighbor has security cameras."

His heart leapt and he began walking with the officer. "Are they working?"

The office smiled, "Caught the entire thing on camera."

And they finally had something and as he jogged off, he called behind his shoulder "Garcia!" He wanted every detail he could grab from the video.

He was getting his agent back come hell and high water; JJ was coming home.


	6. Water

**AN: I have been out of town this entire month, I just got home last night! I do not take my computer when I travel because its too much of a hassle getting through TSA at the airports! So, here is a nice long chapter for you! Remember what I said- these people are horrible, abusive and controlling. This chapter gets a bit uncomfortable but nothing graphic. These story will continue to get more violent as it moves forward. One thing I want to say about this: I am a survivor of trafficking, I work with victims of horrific violence. I do not downplay things that happen to make others feel more comfortable, it is degrading and offensive to the survivors to take away what they have survived. TRIGGER WARNING: JJ IS NOT IN A GOOD PLACE; THEY ARE DANGEROUS AND SICK.**

JJ sat in a corner room, her knees curled to her chest; shivering. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus, couldn't gather any thoughts. It was as if her mind was frozen but spinning at an unfathomable speed. Thoughts would race in, but JJ couldn't focus on them for more than a fleeting moment; and that was terrifying.

At least she thought it was, or should be. Truthfully, she felt nothing; no pain, no fear, no hope or despair. Just… nothing. Logically, she knew that was terrifying, that she should be feeling something, anything.

But it was better this way; her brain was protecting itself from the trauma that had occurred and was surely to keep occurring. Disassociating was safer and better then feeling any emotion, any pain. And she faintly understood now why some of her victims recalled not feeling anything; because she was in their spot now.

And she didn't blame them.

She licked her lips, and looked up and around; her surroundings were completely different that was she had expected. She was in the corner of bedroom, well, at least she suspected it was a bedroom. A small closet was in the corner with a large padlock on the doors; the carpet was soft and white, while the walls had a beige color and unusual texture. A fan spun easily on the celling providing some circulation to the small room. A window was positioned just above where she had been placed and as JJ craned her neck, she saw that it was simply too small to even try and escape out of, too high off the ground for her, and locked.

That left one way out, and as her eyes slowly drifted over to the doorway she noticed that there was no door; instead, a man with a large weapon stood watching her. His hands firmly gripping the weapon; his stance letting JJ know not to try anything.

She shook her head, trying to force the cobwebs out; she had enough to know not to try and escape, but even thinking beyond the window or door was not something she was capable of at the moment. Another shiver run up her spine and JJ couldn't control her body from shaking.

"It's the drugs baby doll, it ain't cold in here." JJ looked up and saw the man with the guard smirking at her. "Don't worry, you'll get use to them, got plenty of it for you. But…." He licked his lips and looked over his shoulder before taking a step into the room. "I can help keep you warm if you want." He made a disgusting gesture and laughed at the look that crossed JJ's face. "Damn girl, that drug got you!" He reached for JJ and she pulled away as his hands reached to caress her cheek. "Oh, you better get used to this; can't stop it! You goin to bring us the dollar."

He stood back up and walked away, leaving JJ looking over her body. Her pants had been taken, as had her shoes and socks, but she was clothed from the waist up, wearing an oversized, black t-shirt that seemed to be more than a few sizes too big. A thought suddenly struck JJ and she wondered why she hadn't considered it before; she pulled the shirt over her knees and while it was not ideal, it did provide some warmth. As she sat in the room, she faintly heard men beginning to talk outside of the small area and only briefly looked up before leaning her head back against the wall for support.

Eric stood sipping his ice tea, carefully observing his newest catch. He was glad she was sensitive to the drug; it helped keep her under control for now. But Eric was not dumb and knew that soon she would build up a tolerance to it. It was essential that they get this one under control quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was spend more money on more potent drugs. But he would if needed; there was no question about that in his mind.

He had every intention of starting her off slow, he would love never having to use the drugs- his supplier had skyrocketed the prices recently and the less he used the better. At least in his business model; but with this one, he didn't feel he had a choice.

She had revealed she was a federal agent, FBI at that. He had quickly signaled for one of his meds to drug her; he didn't want a fight. So with one signal, a needle had been brought in and the situation diffused. Before she had checked it, he had made it appear what his intentions were; and while he knew what was going through her mind, he had not assaulted her. Instead, he had stripped her of her clothes and quickly had one his men throw one of the black shirts over her before they shuffled her into the room she was currently in.

The black shirt allowed everyone within the organization to recognize her as what she was; money. None of his previous victims had ever figured out the symbolization, but it was easy enough. One black shirt, no matter the weather, meant she belonged to them.

The branding would come later; he needed to wait until his artist arrived. He cracked his knuckles as he watched her continue to squirm around a bit; watched her lick her lips frequently and knew it was time to start.

He set down his glass and grabbed another off the glasses set near the door way; unlike his, this one was plastic. He had learned long ago not to give any of them glass; he had the scar on his arm to prove what could happen when one of them saw the glass as a weapon. Like hell he was getting ninety stiches again.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a medicine dropper before dipping it in the water and allowing the dropper to fill up.

"Boss?" The guard took the cup from him and stepped aside as Eric walked in and over to the woman.

Instantly, she looked up at him and didn't break eye contact. She was down but not out.

"You truly are feisty, aren't you?" Eric laughed, showing her the medication dropper. "Open your mouth, you must be thirsty." They always were after being dosed with the drug, they often opened up eagerly, but this one clenched her lips together. Eric smiled, "its water, nothing else." She refused and Eric felt his temper growing; he was offering her what she needed and she was refusing. "Look, I don't have the patience to deal with you right now, and you do not want to make me mad."

She glared at him, the hate in her clouded eyes growing stronger. Her mouth remain clenched shut although she was desperate for water.

"I won't order you again, open up!" Eric growled, hearing the guard's footsteps behind him. JJ refused and Eric stared. "You want to play, we can play." He motioned for his guard who came behind JJ and grabbed her arm, twisting until she gasped in pain.

"Good girl," Eric cooed and emptied the dropped in her mouth, holding her head back and pinching her nose until she swallowed. "Feel better?" He smiled, brushing her hair.

The glare she gave him didn't surprise him, the kick that came after, knocking him to his back did. "Fuck you." Came a small but strong voice.

Eric sprang back up, seeing that his guard had done his job and that the blonde was properly restrained. "Oh baby, that's exactly what we plan to do." He gave one last look at her before looking at his guard. "There is a restraint in the closet, go ahead and make sure it fits her." The guard nodded and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs, cuffing JJ to a bar on the wall before walking over the locked closet.

And as he walked away, Eric swore he saw just a hint of fear in her eyes; and it only made him more excited.


	7. Ellis

**AN: GUYS! I have a few days off of work and I plan to write! That is ALL I want to do this weekend! Prepare for massive updates! Thank you for your reviews, they make my day!**

Ellis Kate walked around the neighborhood, knocking on doors, looking for evidence, doing whatever she needed to help. She was still in training, but was enjoying her career; law enforcement was defiantly a dream come true for her. And while she was only a few months into it, she couldn't imagine doing anything else. She was the only female in her class, and the top of her class; she let the boys know she could do anything they could do; and once their shooting test had come, Ellis had outscored every single one of them. She had their respect, now she had to get them to quit worrying about her all the time.

Ellis felt as if she had eighty five brothers constantly watching out for her, and while it was sweet, it did interfere with her job. She could hold her own but that didn't stop them from looking out for her. She had thought she had gotten through to them until today, until the call they got today. And she felt like she was back to square one with them all.

She had come into the academy class and was talking with Boyer when the captain had come in looking distraught.

"Listen up!" He had commanded. "We have a situation, possible abduction, we need all hands on deck to bring this one home." Ellis took special note when the captain's voice wavered a bit and he paused. "FBI is requesting our help to canvass the neighborhood;" another pause, "This one is one of them; a member of their team. She is one of them, she is one us." Ellis looked up and around and noticed that high ranking members of the police department had joined them; she recognized detectives, lieutenants, SWAT, special teams; members of all teams were stepping in. And Ellis' heart suddenly dropped looking at the expression on their faces.

The captain licked his lips and addressed the team again. "It's Agent Jareau."

And Ellis watched as a room full of powerful, strong men seemed to lose their breath; and it was obvious that they knew this person.

The captain continued, this time addressing the rookie class. "Agent Jareau works with the BAU, for a long while she was a media liaison and often worked hand in hand with us. I have never met a nicer, kinder woman. And now she needs us; we have no concrete evidence at the time but when I got the call from Agent Hotcher, he seemed to think something had happened to his agent. I promised he would get all of our support." Another pause. "Go bring her home."

And the room emptied without a word.

Ellis had felt it then; had understood this was a serious situation. She and Boyer had ridden together over to the house and immediately started canvassing the neighborhood for anything to help bring the agent home.

It was about twenty minutes into their walk when a lady approached them; looking nervous. Immediately, both Boyer and Ellis were on guard. "Officers!" She waved them over, looking almost grateful to see them.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Boyer had asked, looking her over quickly.

She shifted nervously, "The police, I saw some people over at the house with FBI jackets…. Its Agent Jareau, isn't?" She asked softly. When she didn't get an answer, she shook her head. "Is she okay?"

Ellis looked at Boyer and then back at the woman. "Ma'am, did you see anything, hear anything?"

The woman shook her head, and then stopped. "The camera!" She said loudly and motioned for Ellis and Boyer to follow her. Shrugging, both officers did as asked, both hoping to bring back something to help find the missing agent.

Twenty minutes later, Hotch stood in the mobile command center, his hands on his hips as the officer spoke to him about what had been found.

"Two of our officers were canvassing; a woman approached them and wanted to know what was going on. She asked if something had happened to Agent Jareau because of all the action in front of her house. The officer explained that we were currently searching for Agent Jareau but did not provide any more details. That is when the neighbor said she had a security camera installed just last week; not only did she have it, it was working." The officer paused for a moment, looking at Hotch and trying to decipher his next move.

The federal agent did not look happy, he looked tense, serious and the officer knew it was only about to get worse. Truthfully, he was not sure he wanted to be in the same zip code once the agent saw the footage. He wished his supervisor was there, someone with more seniority, because he really did not want to do this alone with this FBI agent.

"Play it." Hotch ordered, his eyes never wavering from the monitor. Deep down, he knew what he was about to see; he wasn't looking for any hope that JJ hadn't been taken; he was looking for whatever clue he could find to bring her home.

The young man nodded and pressed a button and the footage began to roll; "we have about half an hour of nothing," the officer explained as he made note of the time stamp.

Hotch didn't respond, his gaze taking in every detail he could. He counted the number of times cars drove by, how many times people walked by, he watched it all. And he saw JJ pull up in her car and walk to the front door; she never noticed the truck pull up silently down the street; she never heard the catlike footsteps approach from behind.

And Hotch watched as his capable, strong, independent agent, his friend, was grabbed from behind and dragged into a waiting vehicle. He never spoke a word, he said nothing even after the truck drove off.

"Mommy!"

Hotch and the officer turned around, just in time to see Henry's face dissolve into fear; he had seen the entire video.


	8. Shower

**AN: I am trying to walk the line between keeping this a good story but without horrifically graphic details. In order to do that, it has to be creepy. This chapter is CREEPY; its uncomfortable but does not have any sexual assault IN THIS CHAPTER. It begins to shed a bit of light on the control these people have and what JJ is fighting against. It will only get worse.**

In all his years of running this operation, Eric had never had to utilize two guards for one girl. It never happened; the men were trained to keep the merchandise under control at all times. With the guard, the drugs, the fear- it had never occurred to Eric that one day, one of his girls would require two guards.

But tonight, everything had been flipped on its head. Eric stood in front of one of his head guards, Marcus Wood, and watched as the blood from his nose slowed from gushing to a trickle.

"Damn bitch." Marcus swore, wiping away more blood. Eric didn't anything but continued to stare at the 6'5, 300 pound, former NFL linebacker.

Eric shook his head. "She's the size of a stick, what the hell happened?"

"Hell do I know!" Marcus growled, "I was getting that restraint out of the closet and came back to put her in it and she's out of the cuffs…" Marcus shook his head, and spit blood onto the floor. He was outraged, emasculated and embarrassed. "Next thing I know she's headed for the door; I grab her around the waist and am taking her to the ground when she throws her head back…"

Eric stared at his guard, not only was his nose broken, he also had a black eye and a busted lip. "She did all that with one head butt?"

"She knew what she was doing;" Marcus glared. "She knew exactly what I was about to do and how to get out of it!"

Eric shook his head, disappointed in his guard. "Can you handle her, or do I need to get someone else?"

Marcus' head shot up and he stepped closer to his boss. "Oh I can handle her; but it's you who won't let me mark her up!"

"You want to get paid don't you? They don't buy if she's bruised." Eric retorted. "Steven was able to get her restrained; he'll handle her from now on." He turned to leave when Marcus stopped him.

"I want her, I will deal with her. She will learn she isn't in charge, we've only had a few hours…"

Eric stared at his guard, before walking away. He would need to think on it; after all, the girl already knew she could overpower him. And Eric was his biggest, strongest, most experienced guard he had. So, his decision was made- whoever this girl was, she would have at least two guards on her at all times. And he knew that neither one of them would be Marcus.

He quickly sent a text to a friend, someone with experience, power and resources. Someone who could handle her; but that raised another question to Eric. Who was she? He walked back to the room she was being held in and stood at the door way next to his second guard in command, Steven.

"She's still, for now." Steven explained, only briefly taking his eyes off the woman in the room.

"Did she fight you?" Eric asked.

Steven smiled and rolled up his sleeves; Eric whistled when he saw the bite mark on his guard's arm. "She drew blood; it's why she has that gag now." He laughed again. "Not sure why you picked this one boss, but she is a handful!"

Eric nodded, he had to agree. But he liked a challenge, he would just have to go about this one more aggressively.

"Have we searched her for any weapons?" Eric asked, taking a step into the room.

"I haven't, her clothes are in the other room. Not sure if anyone has searched them." Steven walked step in step with his boss as they approached JJ. Eric's eyes went wide as he saw how restricted her movement was, in fact, she couldn't move at all. "Wanted to make sure she understood she wasn't going anywhere."

She was blindfolded, gagged, and was forced on her knees; another guard, Matthew, stood, pressing down on her shoulders, applying pressure and reminding the woman that he was there. But the rope was what caught Eric's attention, "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" He asked, impressed. The purple rope wrapped around the woman's ankles, up and around her knees and then crisscrossed up and around her entire body, immobilizing her. Her hands were pinned and cuffed behind her as more rope held her arms tightly to her body.

"Scouts." Steven replied with a small grin.

"Some scout troop." Eric muttered before walking to stand in front of his most recent catch. He reached over and removed the blindfold, smiling when he saw her look up at him. He carefully knelt before her and pressed a sharp knife to her chin, forcing her to look up and in his eyes.

JJ froze when she heard more footsteps approaching, she concentrated on regulating her breathing. And then the blindfold was removed and a sharp tip was pushed into her throat; she had no choice but to look up.

"You are trouble, aren't you." The voice hissed, twisting the knife, cutting her just slightly. JJ blinked but did not break eye contact. "Already drew blood on two of my guards; what else do you have planned?"

JJ said nothing, but continued to stare at him. Her mind no longer foggy, was able to take in more details. She was able to make out his hair color, eye color, weight, height, the scar under his eye and she was able to do it in less than a few seconds. But what caught her eye was the tattoo he had on his arm; it clicked somewhere in the back of her mind, she had seen it before.

Eric had seen and followed her eyeline to his tattoo. "What, you want one?" He lowered the knife and started tracing the shape on her arm, laughing when she tried to pull back and away. This time, she couldn't. "No, no. No moving." He whispered and pulled JJ closer to him; laughing at her attempt at a struggle.

"Get off me." JJ spit at him, still attempting to pull away.

Eric pulled her closer, grabbing her hard enough by the arm that JJ nearly gasped in pain. "This is my show, not yours. Get it?" He shook her hard, feeling how light she was. "I call the shots and what I want done to you is what happens. Now, if you try and bite again or try and hit again- we can use more methods to keep you under control. Do you understand?"

JJ did not answer, but instead pulled away from him. "No, I do not." She said, whimpering as the knife twisted more into her arm. "I will not just comply with you…" She refused to allow any tears to fall, refused to show any fear. "You need to let me go."

"Go? Go where?" Eric found himself enjoying the back and forth with her; she was definitely someone he could charge a lot of money for, and he had no doubt in his mind that he would get it.

"Let me walk out of here; I can get you what you want." JJ tried, doing everything to not reveal she was FBI.

Eric smirked, "Oh yes, baby, we know you can; you'll be bringing us the money in just a few more minutes. We just need to get you a bit more cleaned up." He nodded to Steven who suddenly reached behind and hoisted JJ to her feet. He grabbed her by the waist when she swayed, the ropes preventing her from having normal balance. "Get her showered…" Eric ordered Steven.

Steven nodded and tried to pull JJ away but was met with the woman refusing to walk. "I am an FBI agent; my team will already be looking for me. You do not want them to find you; let me go." JJ tried again and instantly her heart dropped a bit when Eric smiled.

"I know sweetheart, you already told us. Now, go get in the shower."

And with that, JJ had no choice as both guards lifted her off the ground and began taking her to the back of the house.


	9. Truck

**AN: Thank you for the reviews!**

Hotch stood in the doorway, watching as Will tried to calm a hysterical little boy; the problem was, that Will was nearly hysterical himself. It was not a good combination. Slowly, Hotch approached so not to scare either of the two and spoke softly.

"Will, is there anyone Henry can go and stay with right now?" He asked, already knowing that any member of the team would do it in a heartbeat. But Hotch needed them and their sole focus and dedication to finding JJ.

Will's head shot up and a piercing glare hit Hotch. "My wife is missing, my son is hysterical and you want me to send him off?" He hissed, tears brimming. "What message would that send?"

Hotch nodded, "I didn't mean anything by it Will; I just don't think it is a good idea for Henry to be here in case the media shows up, or we find…" He stopped himself instantly wishing he hadn't said it. Will was smart and the second the phrase left his mouth, he saw Will's eyes widen.

"Find what, Hotch?" He stammered, instantly wondering if Hotch was hiding something from him.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Will. We have officers canvasing…"

"You saw that video! We know she was taken! What the hell are they looking for?" And then he stopped, and Hotch reached over as he saw Will's knees buckle beneath him. It was as if Will realized what Hotch was saying. "Oh God…"

"Will, I don't know that she is here. We have a lot of area to cover, we are not looking for a body right now…"

"But you have reason to believe that you should be." Will's voice was low and he couldn't meet Hotch's eye.

Hotch froze, he had seen the video and knew he had very limited time; deep down, he wondered if they were already out of time. It was a deep fear but one he couldn't ignore; he so wanted to hope that JJ had a chance and he clung to that. The hope that JJ was somehow still alive; but the video he had seen, the violence; his experience, knowledge and education lead him down the path that he didn't want to think on. And he wondered if he would find his agent; he wondered if he would find her alive, he wondered if he would find her alive but critically injured, he wondered if he would find her body. And he wondered if they would ever find her.

"Will." Hotch finally found himself able to speak. "The footage gives us some direction, we know she was abducted, we know it was by three people. We don't know much else." Hotch admitted. And it was true; they knew next to nothing. They had a time stamp on the video so they knew JJ had been missing for close to twelve hours; they knew she had been ambushed and they knew the direction the truck had driven off in. They didn't have a clue who the abductors were.

And it was driving Hotch insane. In the two hours since he had been on scene, so much had happened, yet at the same time, so little. In his mind, they were no closer to finding JJ then they had been when he had arrived at the home. The neighborhood had been closed off, streets blocked, a helicopter circling, people being interviewed, and despite everything, the video and all, Hotch felt as if they had nothing.

The team was already on scene, each doing their own task, everyone working as one to bring their girl home. They worked together as a team, but silently. Each not wanting to let their friend down; each examining every detail, every blade of grass, fingerprint, skid mark- nothing went unnoticed.

And they found nothing.

It was when Hotch called them all to the command center, that for the first time, they all sat with each other. They didn't speak for a few seconds, nobody knowing what to say. Everyone waiting for someone to speak.

It was Hotch who spoke.

"JJ is in trouble, we know that." He paused, making eye contact with every one of them. "We have all seen the video, we are looking for the truck. Local PD knows the truck." Another pause. "They've been trying to track it down for a few months but have had no luck. Will does not know this yet and I ask that we keep the following information between us; the truck is tied to a series of two crimes, both however, are related." He paused one more time and stuck his hands in his pockets before breaking the news. "It's a sex trafficking ring; JJ was abducted by sex traffickers." His voice lowered again. "And when they are done, they murder and dispose of the body. JJ does not have much time left; I don't know that she has any time left."

His hands shook in his pocket as he looked around, the realization settling in around the team. Their JJ was going through hell and all they could hope was that she could hold on until they could get to her.

They didn't have any clue of how bad it already was for their agent.


	10. Shock

**AN: PLEASE PLEASE READ! JJ is in a really really awful situation, I am trying to keep it toned down but in order to convey what she is going through, I need to write this. This chapter does mention a very very tiny detail of possible sexual assault. Please review, I am trying to walk the line with the creepy factor and this might be one of the creepiest chapters I have ever published. It will only get worse for JJ- With that being said, in no way do I intend to write graphic scenes, but will imply what is happening and walk right up to it without details.**

Eric watched through the security camera mounted throughout his house as the woman was dragged into the shower. His men had specific orders not to harm her, there was to be no physical harm to her during this process. He knew of course, that mistakes did happen, he was more concerned that his men may get to… excited when manhandling a naked woman into the shower. So he had firmly reminded them, through the ear pieces all of his guards were required to wear, that he would be watching.

And he did; he watched the entire scene. Eric stood with his arms crossed across his chest, watching, amused as the woman put up quite a fight as she was escorted into the shower room. It was a unique room, it had been designed especially for this purpose. One guard held the woman still as the other went and locked the heavy door, securing it with a dead bolt; another guard came on the outside of the door and secured his side of it. There was no getting out the normal way.

It was standard practice, his guards know protocol and it what was why they had never lost a product; especially this early on. Everything was done with the purpose; everything was done to make sure the woman knew they were in control and her situation was hopeless. But as Eric studied her, it occurred to him that she was unique; she was not crying, she was studying them; she was looking for their weakness.

"I want hands on her at all times," Eric commanded into his mic watching as one guard moved back closer to the woman, his hand on the middle of her back. "I don't trust this one." He didn't know why yet, but he had no doubt this woman could cause serious damage. Besides drawing blood on two guards, she hadn't done much; but he wasn't going to sit by and watch that happen.

So, he studied everything that happened in the shower room. He watched as one guard turned on the shower and another warned the blonde not to try anything as he cut off her ropes and slipped off her shirt. Immediately, Eric smiled as he saw the woman try to cover herself, shield herself from their eyes. "Ah, so you are human; there we go." Eric joked to himself.

"Get in the shower." Steven whispered in JJ's ear, reaching over and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Go to hell." JJ pulled away from him, but didn't get far. Steven grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her closer to him, using his other hand to wrap around both of her wrists.

"Listen girl, I've got all day to mess with you- you however; are running out of time. I don't mind killing you if we have to, there are millions of others just like you. If you ask me, you are already more trouble then you are worth." He paused and met JJ's eyes. "If you want a chance of living past today, I suggest you drop your attitude and get in the damn shower."

JJ stared at him a plan formulating in her head; she knew what she could do it was just a matter of time. "No." JJ spat defiantly, knowing what would happen. And it did, exactly as she had thought; Steven reached to grab her around the waist and as he bent his head, JJ brought her knee up, striking him in the face hard enough that he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Instantly, she reached down and grabbed the flashlight from his utility belt before rushing to the door.

"Damn it!" Eric hissed, grabbing his own weapon and heading down towards the bathroom.

JJ stood at the door, unlocking the multiple locks when the door swung open; not thinking beyond getting out of the bathroom, she ran straight into a large mountain of a man who knocked her down to her feet. And then she felt a sharp prick followed by a horrific stinging in her body and she knew exactly what had happened; electricity caused her body to spasm and she could not control herself as she collapsed to the floor in pain. Immediately, her hands were forced behind her back and she felt the handcuffs tighten.

"I have warned you not to try anything." Another wave of electricity was shot through her back and JJ cried out in pain. "You didn't listen." Another shock and JJ felt herself shaking in pain as sweat dripped from her forehead. "We will try one more time; go get in that shower like a good girl. The probe does not come out until you are in the shower; I will continue shocking you until you do so. If we must, one of the guards will bathe you himself…" The voice hissed and JJ squeezed her eyes shut as she lay on her stomach, her breathing coming in sharp breaths. She was being tazed and she knew that she did not have the physical energy at the moment to fight.

"Do you need help getting in the shower?" The voice called seeing the woman not get off the floor. JJ rolled to her side licking her lips, hoping to be able to get herself up. Her legs were shaking and she watched as four men laughed at her. "Help her up." The man with the tazer said, still keeping it aimed at JJ.

Another guard walked over and lifted JJ to the floor before escorting her to the shower. Her hands were still cuffed behind her, the tazer probe still lodged in her thigh. She looked down at it, hoping the water would cause it to fall out. Instead, she groaned in pain again as the man shoved the probe further into her thigh, causing her leg to nearly go out on her.

"It stays in until you get out of this shower; don't worry, Billy will help you get all clean." JJ didn't have time to react as she felt the ice cold water begin to beat down on her; however, she would have taken the ice cold shower over the hands that rubbed all over her body and through her hair as he cooed about getting clean.

Eric watched, holding the tazer as they finally succeed in forcing the woman into the shower. He held true that the probe would not be removed until she came out of the shower, but he knew he would need to replace it with something; and he knew exactly what that was. He keyed into his mic and a few moments later, a guard walked in a small black ring.

"It's charged." The guard explained and then stepped back out of the bathroom at the same time the water turned off. A few seconds later, the woman was escorted out, dripping wet, her lips tinged blue as her teeth chattered.

"Do you want a towel?" Eric asked, walking over and pressing his hand to her cheek. "Baby girl, you are so cold, would you like a towel?" She didn't answer and just stared at him. "Okay, you can drip dry then, we will make sure to turn the air conditioning on for you." He reached down and yanked the probe out of her thigh, smiling as he came into her field of vision. "So this is how we control you huh?" He twirled it in between his fingers, "it's a good thing I've got a more… permanent version of this."

JJ's eyes widen as he approached her with what looked like a collar; she struggled as one of the guards held her still and fought hard even as Eric snapped the device around her neck. "There we go, much better." Eric smiled, looking at JJ. "Let me tell you how this works; this is a tazer, works just like what you just experienced. If you are a good girl, we will take it off, but no more fighting." He pulled out a remote and showed it to her, laughing as she stood shivering. "All of my guards have this, it takes one button push like this…" He pushed and button and JJ's knees began to collapse as the electricity once again ravished her body. This time, she was caught before she hit the floor by one of the strong guards. "Do you understand?" Eric reached over and grabbed JJ's hands as she instinctively reached to pull at the collar. "Leave it alone, it wont come off." He cooed, pushing her hands away.

JJ stared at him but didn't say anything. Her body was hurting everywhere, the electricity had done its job and she felt incredibly unstable on her own feet. She knew she couldn't walk far, she didn't think she would make it to the door.

"Go to your new room and Travis will help you get dressed; you will have a few minutes to try and warm up." He paused and JJ's heart sped up at the look on his face. "Then its time to officially make you ours."

She was pushed forward and then, just as she had expected, she fell to her knees, her body to weak and cold to hold herself up. Eric rolled his eyes and then nodded at Steven who had regained his composure. Steven looked at her and then grabbed a small dish rag, shoving the filthy cloth in her mouth, "she bites." He told his boss before bending down and easily lifting the woman into his arms.

And for the first time, JJ didn't fight.


	11. Branded

**AN: I know this story seems to be moving slow, but I had to do that to get to this point in this chapter. The team is coming... but in time?**

The man with the silver suitcase pulled up to the familiar address, right on time. He had been working with Eric for several years now, and knew he was a reliable and well paying customer. So when Eric sent a text asking for a private service, he didn't hesitate. Even if it was three in the morning.

He had enough experience with Eric to know what this was about, he knew Eric and his gang had grabbed another girl from the streets and that his services were needed. So, he had grabbed his tools and jumped into his car before driving the ten minutes to Eric's operation.

He really didn't know anything about the girls Eric took, he really didn't want to know. He would see them once for the procedure and then never see them again; he never asked questions, and never wanted to know. He would take his payment and then leave and not speak with Eric until the next text came. For a while it was coming every from weeks, but lately, it seemed to have slowed and he had gotten worried that Eric had found someone new to handle the girls; until he got the text tonight.

The procedure itself didn't take too long, provided the woman didn't fight too hard, but he had had a few close calls. After he had been kicked in the face by one, he had told Eric he would not do it anymore unless they were properly restrained, and if needed, sedated. Eric had instantly agreed.

He took a deep breath and thought to himself how he was getting too hold for this nonsense, he was ready to completely retire. He had retired from his full time job as an emergency room physician seven months ago, but had elected to keep this side hobby going; but as he walled to the front door to meet Eric, he decided that this would be his last one.

After tonight, he was done. She would be his last project; he was ready to spend all the time he could with his wife, ready to travel the world, ready to stop looking over his shoulder constantly. Deep down, he had a feeling he knew what Eric and his gang were involved with, and although he never asked, it didn't take a genius to see it. And he shuddered, but he couldn't think on it much longer as the door swung open and one of the guards met him.

"Long time no see," The guard ushered him in, escorting him to the kitchen.

"It has been a while." The man nodded, setting his suitcase down. They stood in silence for a minute before Eric walked into the room, a grin on his face.

"Mario!" He explained, wrapping the older man in a large embrace.

"Eric, my friend." Mario patted the man on the back and followed him into a closed office. "I have a plane leaving in the next few hours, me and the old lady are heading to Spain for a few weeks."

"Glad I caught you then." Eric beemed as he sat in his old chair.

Mario nodded and leaned into the couch. "So, what brought this on?"

Eric whistled and smiled again. "Got a new one, grabbed her late last night."

"And you want to keep this one alive?" Mario asked, opening up the suitcase.

"Well, long enough for her to get the mark. They never make it past the two week limit, I doubt this one will make it to a week."

"Is she too weak? If she is, I am not sure she is worth the work tonight. Might as well cut your losses and dispose of he, no mark, no evidence…"

But Eric snorted. "She is the quite the opposite, she may not make it that long because one of my guards is going to end up killing her. They are having a hard time handling her, she's already broken two of their noses." Mario stared at him, not sure he wanted to do this procedure now.

"How the hell did she do that?" He asked.

Eric shrugged. "Not sure, but she is completely restrained right now, she is no threat to you. I'll have numerous guards…"

"Doesn't sound like they are doing a great job if she has already busted their faces!" Mario shot. "Look- are you sure she is worth this trouble?"

Eric's smile faded. "I know she is. Bring your case and lets get this over with; you don't want to piss of Mrs. Mario."

JJ's heart was racing and she was pretty sure the men in the room with her knew it. They were laughing at her and occasionally speaking to her, reassuring her that she would be okay. Somehow she doubted that.

After the entire ordeal with the shower, she had been carried into another room, her body still shivering from the shower, water still dripping from her hair. The room she had been brought into was not any warmer, and she closed her eyes when she heard the air conditioning kick on. Her mind couldn't think on anything else but the cold, she tried to distract herself, tried to think of her family, her team, how they would be coming through the door at any minute, that she would be safe and warm soon. She just had to hold on.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt herself being placed down on a cold surface and immediately, she noticed it just looked like a small table. Steven held her down as two of the other guards restrained her hands and ankles to the table, another strap went across her middle- she couldn't move.

"Be a good girl," Steven whispered to her, backing away before returning with what JJ realized was a blindfold. "Hold still, he doesn't like anyone to see him." Steven explained as he wrapped the cloth around JJ's eyes.

Her panic was beginning to set it, she couldn't move, she couldn't see, she was cold and a device was strapped around her neck- and there was someone coming to do something. Five minutes later, she heard more footsteps and goosebumps covered her flesh.

"See, she is harmless." JJ recognized the voice as the man who had tazed her. "She is restrained, she won't hurt you," She felt him pull on the restraints.

"Fine," a new voice responded. "Where do you want it?"

"On her chest, like always."

And the next few minutes for JJ were nothing but pain as she felt something sharp cut into her chest, just below her heart; and when she thought it was done, she felt hands hold her down and knew it was about to get worse. And moments later, she felt a searing hot pain over the same spot, she smelt burning flesh and she did everything she could to escape the pain. But nothing worked as the object was pressed harder against her skin.

"stay still, you don't want us to have to do this again." A voice commanded. She was sure she was going to pass out, she felt vomit rise in her throat as the object was removed. "Turn her head, she's about to puke." The same voice commanded, and just in time, a hand forcefully rolled her head to the left, allowing JJ to vomit all over the floor. The pain was not subsiding, her body was shaking from the pain and all she heard was laughter.

"How much do I owe you, Mario?" JJ heard the familiar man ask. And there was a pause as her head was forced back down.

"Considering she is my last one, I don't want cash this time." JJ blinked as the blindfold was removed, her vision was swimming and she could only stare directly above her; her movement was restricted and she knew if she moved her head in any direction, she would vomit again.

"Oh?"

"How about you give me and her some alone time?"

JJ heard laughter, her brain desperately trying to process what was being said. "That's fine, I'll give you thirty minutes. But Steven needs to stay, this one is violent."

She heard nothing more after that, except when a new man crawled over to her and pealed away the towel that had been draped over her body. She watched as he undid his belt and smiled down at her before a smile crawled across his face. "You thought that was painful, watch this."

And for the next hour, JJ did everything she could not to scream or cry. But it was of no use; her body could only take so much and after that hour was up and he was done, he came back to her and kissed her on the forehead, thanking her for the wonderful evening.


	12. Evidence

**AN: Thanks for reading, This chapter happens 11 months after JJ first was abducted.**

Detective Elizabeth Kate gagged as she entered the filthy hotel room; a shiver ran down her spine as she took a quick glance around and knew multiple horrors had occurred right in this room. She had been on the force long enough to know a room when she saw it; and this was one. A john had just been snatched up for trying to buy sex from what he thought was a twelve year old girl he had met on the internet.

Elizabeth had gotten pretty good at pretending to be a preteen girl, but damn she was glad she only had to pretend and wasn't one anymore. The moment the john had suspected the cops were in on this, he had pulled a gun and aimed it right at her; he was dead before he had time to blink. Her brothers in blue had her back as they always did and had dropped him with a single shot.

But as they began to look further into him, Elizabeth got the uneasy feeling that they had just killed a big one; the hotel room where he asked for Elizabeth to meet him had been set up so that everything could be filmed.

Deep down, Elizabeth knew at the very least, they had just neutralized a child pornography producer; the lowest of the low in her mind. Everything had been categorized by crime scene and Elizabeth shook her head and noticed that a small TV was on and had been paused in a back room.

"Leo!" She called for her partner as she carefully entered the room; it had been swept and she was confident nobody else was in the room that could pose a threat, but her training kicked in and she entered the room with her hand on her sidearm.

He was at her side immediately, and he saw what she had just as quickly. "Jesus Christ" he muttered under his breath; both of them realizing what was on the screen. With a silent nod to each other, Elizabeth stepped forward and pressed play, allowing the footage to roll on.

Elizabeth's job required she watch the worst of the worst, she had seen atrocious acts done to people, filmed and sold for the profit. She was a sex crimes detective, very few things shocked her anymore. But was playing on the screen stopped her dead in her tracks. And she couldn't help gasp.

"The time stamp, do you see it Liz?" Leo whispered to her, seeing the same thing she was.

"This was a few hours ago…" She replied, pausing the video. There was no need to see anymore.

Leo nodded and looked at his watch before shaking his head. "We just missed her, she was here…"

Elizabeth bit her lip, "If that is who we think it is, we need to call the FBI right now." She paused again and looked to her partner. "She's alive; somehow, Agent Jareau is still alive." She had been following the case; anytime a member of law enforcement was hurt or killed, no matter what capacity or branch they served, they stood for one another. The women in law enforcement had a special bond and while most of them would never cross paths, they were all sisters; so when Jennifer Jareu went missing just over eleven months ago, everyone had vowed to never give up. Her picture was aired all across the nation, major national news outlets covered her case, she was featured on billboards scattered strategically across the country. But there had been no sightings of the agent; and deep down, as much as she hated to admit it, Elizabeth knew the woman was dead.

Time had damped the case, and now, Elizabeth rarely heard much about the woman, although her picture was still featured in many locations. Including in San Antonio just off the highway… right across the street from the hotel she and Leo were presently standing in.

Five minutes later, Leo came to stand by her side again, this time with a number jotted down on his palm. "Do you want to make the call or me?" He asked, showing the number.

Elizabeth looked at him and pulled out her cell phone.

Hotch sat on the plane, staring straight ahead. The rest of the team had fallen asleep quickly after take off, but Hotch had been unable to sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep since JJ's disappearance, his mind constantly wondering where she was, who had her, and would they ever find her. They were on their way back from a grueling case in Nebraska and had spent any spare moment of free time looking into JJ's case, but all had agreed they needed some sleep, just a little, if they wanted to be of any use to their agent. And they had agreed to do it on their flight back, just a few hours and they would be back to work, all volunteering to give up their free time to bring home their friend.

Hotch licked his lips and shook his head, he was no closer to finding JJ today then he had been the minute he had arrived at her home that day. They had nothing besides the truck; and the truck itself had turned out to be a bust. There had been no phone calls, or ransom notes, no tips or leads, there was only silence. With any other victim, Hotch would understand and believe that the victim was dead, especially with the amount of time that had passed, but he couldn't bring himself to do that with JJ. Not yet. Not ever.

He had picked up more information to reread regarding the abduction when his phone rang; not thinking, he reached down and answered it.

"Agent Hotchner, I am Detective Kate from San Antonio" Hotch closed his eyes, not ready to take on another case. There was a pause and then she spoke again. "agent, I believe I have evidence that your missing agent is alive, and most likely in the San Antonio area…"

Hotch didn't hear much of the conversation, instead, he requested the plane be diverted to San Antonio. They might finally have something.


	13. Execution

**AN: Thank you for your patience, read between the lines on this one. Please review, you have no idea how much it means to me!**

Eric sat at his dining room table, smiling as he ran the numbers. The cash flow in the last few months was nothing short of incredible; it was literally exceeding any expectation he had ever had. And it was all because he had taken a huge gamble eleven months ago, and damn had it paid off! Three months after that, he had taken another gamble- and now, well now he was about to put a cash offer on a ten bedroom mansion located on the lake.

His dreams were finally coming true. Everything was coming true- he had one last thing to do. And while he didn't care to, he had no choice. He had enough money and now the risk was too much. He was done with her.

He had ordered the execution and it was only a matter of time before it happened.

For eleven months, she had been fantastic, amazing. Well, once they got her behavior under control. It had taken much longer then he had first thought, but in the end- it was worth it. She was worth it. Because without her, without her absolute will to survive and fight, he never would have made the money he did.

He had discovered that moving her around was beneficial, but more than that, was making sure everting that was done was digitally recorded and sold. And it was sold over and over and over again- and each time the performance was sold, more money dropped in his pocket. He had averaged that each file earned him $250 each time it was viewed, and these files were viewed multiple times a day. And he had hundreds of files. He never had to life another finger. He was set for life.

Now, he just had to get rid of his liability. Her time was up; and he knew she knew it. Recently, she had become sick, weak and too problematic and expense to keep up with.

So, he had ordered one more film made and it had been fantastic, he knew it would be his best seller. He didn't care about her injuries after this one- she'd be dead soon. But…

An idea occurred to him and he briefly wondered if the executioner would allow it if he gave him some of the royalties. His eyes widened as he got up and walked outside to the small shed where he kept her. He whistled as he took his keys and unlocked the heavy metal gate and walked inside.

She didn't even look up as he stepped towards her; she was a ghost of her old self. Eric bent down next to her and pulled her hair back so that she was looking up at him.

"You know what today is, don't you?" He cooed, dropping his hand to rub her back; not caring about the lacerations that littered her body. "Any last requests?"

She didn't answer him, didn't meet his eye. JJ knew, she knew exactly what was going to happen today and deep down she was ready for it. She was ready for this hell to end. She had given up any hope of being rescued months ago and had been silently begging for death. But it never came.

Until today.

She knew she was going to die today and the only thought that ran though her mind was "get on with it then."

"How should we do it? You've been a good girl lately, a bullet to your head? Quick and peaceful?" He reached down and placed a kiss on her temple. JJ didn't respond. "Or an injection? We could bury you alive, drown you? Light you on fire?" He got no response from her and then stood up. "How about we let our friends decide? We will put a poll up online and let them decide…"

JJ didn't move and his phone rang.

"Ah, our friend is here. You've been a good girl, I'm very proud of you." And he turned on his heals and left the shed.

Eric hummed as he walked to his front door and opened it to allow his friend inside. "Let's just get this over with, Tony."

"hello to you, too." Tony replied coldly as he allowed himself into the home. He brushed past his friend and set his case on the table. "She's worth a lot of money, she's a dammed FBI agent." He spoke quickly. "You want me to off her, you pay me half of your earnings from your last film." Tony stopped and looked at his friend. "And half of what you are getting for whatever you are about to film…"

Eric opened his mouth to argue but quickly stopped. As much as he wanted to argue, he needed Tony. Needed his services, after all, he was the one about to murder a federal agent. "Fine. Just get it over with and take care of the body."

For the next hour, he and Tony worked out the gritty details, about how to do it, where to do it, and what to do with the remains.

It was settled and the men drank to their business deal. Then, as a storm rolled in, they walked to the back, a shovel and rope in Tony's possession, a large needle in Eric's.

"Alright babe, it's time." Eric called and then stopped dead in his tracks.

The door to the shed was swinging open in the wind and rain- the shed was empty. She was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Marcus took a deep breath as he parked his car and switched off the ignition. Today was the day he would surrender his life; he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would not be a free man again for quite some time. He was at peace with it.

He had been fired ten months ago, had no employable skills and was left spending his nights on park benches. It gave him a lot of time to think, to think about his childhood, his parents and siblings. His failed marriage and his twelve year old son who he had not seen in nearly a decade. He wondered what his parents would think of him, his siblings, his son. Did they have any idea what he had been doing, or where he was now?

It had been during one of these cold, lonely nights when an elderly gentleman strolled up to him and simply handed him a hot sandwich. No questions asked and Marcus had taken it, scarfing down the first meal he had had in days. When he was done, the man sitting next to him pulled out a bag of chips and a bottle of water before handing it over and leaving a backpack behind before walking away.

At first, Marcus paid no attention to backpack, his focus was entirely on the food in front of him; he had never been so grateful for something so simple in his life. When he realized the chips were gone, Marcus opened the backpack and relief washed over him. Tucked were clean clothes, gift cards for various fast food restaurants, gloves, a hat, deodorant and a magazine. It was as he flipping through the magazine that a card fell out and that card had changed his life.

He had taken a chance and sought out the resources the business card had promised. Now, he had a stable job working as a janitor for a local church, was able to afford his own food and clothes and thanks to the church, had an apartment of his own to sleep in. The only requirement to receive the apartment was that he had to attend sessions with a mentor.

That mentor soon had become his confidant and slowly, their relationship evolved. Marcus' faith renewed itself and he found himself excited to attend church and learn healthy ways of coping. He was in service one Sunday morning when the church focused on the plight of missing people.

Instantly, his heart rate had increased- nobody knew of his past. But he forced himself to pay attention as the minister spoke about faith and prayer and everlasting hope that those missing would come home. Faces of missing people flashed across the stage screen as the minister gave information about them and Marcus froze.

He recognized one of them, a smiling beautiful blonde haired woman. Her eyes were alight with happiness and joy. He knew instantly who she was, recognized her immediately and his hand went to the scar on his finger she had given him.

"This is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau," the minister's voice sounded as if he was speaking directly to him, "She was abducted by three people almost a year ago, she has not been seen since. We ask that anyone who may know anything come forward so that Jennifer can come home. Her son needs her, her husband is desperate to bring her home."

It was just a tiny bit of information, but it was all Marcus needed. He sat in his apartment all day before picking up his phone and dialing his mentor's number. Half an hour later, Jose had walked in and sat with him as Marcus confessed.

"I was there man, I held her down as they tortured her." Marcus' entire body shook as he recalled what had happened to JJ. Jose listened and listened, he did not speak until Marcus looked at him.

"Marcus, is she dead?" Jose had whispered.

Marcus closed his eyes and nodded. "There is no way she'll live much longer."

Jose had nodded and grabbed his friend's hands before uttering a prayer. "We need to go to the FBI, Marcus."

And Marcus had agreed. The next morning, Marcus drove himself to the nearest FBI office and parked in the parking lot. He uttered a quick prayer, and slowly walked up to the security office.

"I… I need to speak with an agent." He said to the security guard. "Please."

"What is it regarding?" The guard had replied not seeming to be interested in anything Marcus was telling him.

"Agent Jareau." Marcus answered quickly and that got the guards attention.

"Don't move." The guard commanded and five minutes later, Marcus found himself in a small room. He paced and walked around, his hands sweating, not knowing what was going to happen when suddenly the door opened and a man walked in.

His entire demeanor caused Marcus to back away from him. "Sit down." The man pointed to a chair as he sat in another. "I hear you have information about a missing federal agent."

"Yes sir," Marcus replied, nodding.

"What can you tell me?" He asked and Marcus could tell he didn't believe him.

Marcus chewed on his lip for a moment and then stopped and took a deep breath. "How about I show you?"

The agent raised his eyebrows and nodded. Marcus pulled out his phone and entered a code into a protected website before handing the phone over to the agent.

There was silence for a few minutes, save for the horrific screams coming from the phone. Once it stopped, the agent handed the phone back over, this time his voice was softer.

"Is she still alive?" He asked

Marcus nodded and dialed in another code, but this time a timer popped up. "Do you see this, it's a countdown until the next time he goes live. I know what he is doing next, he will kill her when this timer gets to zero." He showed the agent the countdown. "He will kill her and live broadcast it in less than three hours."

The agent went pale. "Do you know where she is?" He asked, standing up.

Marcus bowed his head and not asking for any deal to save his soul, relayed an address to send the FBI to where Agent Jareau was being held. He just prayed it was in time. He prayed as he watched the agent run out the door, he prayed as he saw the clock keep counting down and he prayed that the FBI would arrest him, because once Eric's gang found out, Marcus was a dead man.

The door was open, he was not under arrest, but Marcus did not move. He stayed put as a flurry of activity rushed past him in an effort to get to the missing agent in time.


End file.
